Helping Him Heal
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: After the event with Elena, Ben starts to have a hard time letting go of things. Can Julie help him solve his problems?
1. After Elena

I watched Ben closely as he drove along the road, following Kevin's black and green Camero. Ben's bright green eyes were fixated on the dark road he drove along and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. Elaina, our Elaina, was with Kevin and Gwen so that she could talk to Gwen about something that she wouldn't tell me about. And Necxi and Cody were in the car behind us. Not that I didn't enjoy their company, but I was glad they weren't with us. That way I could to Ben alone.

I gently touched his arm and I took it as a good sign that he didn't pull away. "Ben," I said, gently. The frown on his face deepened and his knuckles turned deathly white. I retracted my hand a bit, but I knew that I had to hold steady.

"Ben, I know you're upset, but-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm not upset Julie, just frustrated," he said, furrowing his brow so deeply that it looked like they were infinitely connected. He took a deep breath and his glare on the road softened somewhat. "I've been screwing up so much lately,' he added in a low voice.

"How so?" I asked, placing my hands in my lap. He sighed and pressed a button. A screen lit up and said 'Autopilot'. As he turned in his to face me, the car proceeded to drive itself.

"I just can't keep up with balancing my hero life with the life that I want anymore," he said, and he looked as though he were pained. "It's like it's getting ready to tip over on both sides and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel so completely helpless and that not something I usually feel unless the situation is dire. If I'm getting this feeling then it's bad, because, usually, my worries become real."

"Plenty of good things that you think of be come real too," I said, defending him from himself. "Not all of your thoughts are morbid and hopeless, Ben. There are plenty of good thoughts in your mind, that's what keeps you helping people and what makes you a good leader."

"It's not just being a leader that's on my mind Julie," Ben said as the car did a sharp right behind Kevin's car. He sounded very frustrated with me. "It's also my relationship with you and Elaina, my cousin, my two best friends and the rest of my family! I swear I think I might have a nervous breakdown or an aneurism, because I get so frustrated or angry or whatever! And tonight? Tonight didn't help at all! I just lost a good friend, maybe even a long time ago… and there wasn't a damn thing I could about it."

I could sense the hurt and pain in his voice, even when his voice had risen to a shout. Losing Elena had taken a toll on him. But something in his voice told me he's been through before.

"This hasn't been the first time this happened to you has it?" I asked, gently. His hard gaze on me softened and he looked away from me. Something told me that he wanted to cry.

"No, it hasn't," he whispered.

"Was it your grandpa?" I inquired **(A/N; What? I like that word!)**.

"Partly yes, but partly no," Ben said, staring into his lap. After awhile he said, "It was Gwen."

My shock must've shown on my face, because he smiled at me a bit. "Yeah Gwen," he said, looking back his lap. "One day when I was 10, I set off an SDM signal in the Omnitrix. We had go to a planet called Xenon to find Azmuth. It was just me, Gwen, Tetrax (I'll explain later), and Myaxx. When we got there, we attacked first by a bunch of wild Wildvine (one of the aliens I had in the Omnitrix as a ten year old). One reached for me while my watch was charging and Gwen, knowing that she was risking herself for me, pushed me out of the way and it took her instead."

"We didn't get along back then, and just before we had reached Xenon we had had an argument about me being so selfish. When the Wildvine took her, my heart sank. It was as though I lost one of my best friends and I couldn't do anything about it. When it turned out she survived, I was so overjoyed that I hugged her, a person that I thought I'd hate for the rest of my life. The point is Julie, the way I felt then is how I feel now, only way worse."

By this point the had continued to drive the car manually again, just to have something to do. I felt so bad for asking him that question. He looked so pained when he answered me. "Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said quietly.

"It's alright Jules," he said, flashing me a cute smile. "Believe it or not, all that venting made me feel better. I'm so glad to have you and Elaina to listen to me Julie."

"We could talk about this more tomorrow, if you want," I said, as we pulled up next to my house.

He looked at me, smiling, and, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N; Review and let me know if I should add another chapter! Bye-bye!**


	2. About Kevin

**A/N; Here's the next Chapter! On with the story! ^^**

* * *

I sat outside of Mr. Smoothy at 6 o'clock at night*, twirling my straw in my cup of a strawberry and banana blend, waiting for Ben to get his order. All of what he told me last night was buzzing in my brain. So… he and Gwen actually… hated each other, but Gwen had almost died, which probably led to result I see today. They're able to kid with each other now, without incident. It was weird how much changed between those two in only 6 years time.

I looked up to see Ben walking towards me with his order in his left hand. Something in his gorgeous green eyes told me he was deep in thought. When he sat down across from me, it was almost robotic in motion and it scared me. After awhile he caught me staring at him, and offered me a small smile.

"Sorry about that, Jules," he said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "I'm just thinking."

"Guess I'm in trouble then," I said playfully, earning a playful push from across the table in turn. I looked at him and was shocked. He was… _smiling_. It wasn't a smug smile or a small smile or even a smirk, but a genuine _smile. _He hadn't smiled like that since yesterday.

"You're one of the few people that get me to be… truly _happy_," he said, putting his hand in the middle of the table and turning his head towards the order stand. I inched my hand towards his and it got to his, I took it gently. He said that I made him… _happy_.

Boy, I was _sooo _gladthat we came here during the night. It turned out that the new popular restaurant was the Burger Shack, so not many people hang out here any more, but still Ben is a HUGE celebrity now, so there's the paparazzi hanging over your head, waiting to dish the dirt on you and _all_ the people you hang around with. Not to mention the fan girls, ughhh those sluts piss me _off._ One girl tried to get him to sign her boobs the other day! Her _boobs_! Boy, did I rip her a new one!

"You kno what's weird Julie?" Ben asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What's weird?" I inquired back **(A/N; Ahhh, I love that word! XD)**.

"Kevin used to hate me," Ben stated, taking a sip of his smoothie. "I mean _really_ HATE me," he added, catching the sarcastic look in my eyes and raising his eyebrows. "When we were kids, ten and eleven, we were mortal enemies. We tried to kill each other every other week, or more like, he would come after to me because of his insanity, and I had to defend myself and my family."

I thought for a moment, and said, understanding finally, "When you say 'because of his insanity' do you mean-?"

"That he absorbed the Omnitrix he was younger? Yeah he did," Ben finished, taking another sip of his smoothie, looking at the ground as he did so. A distant, far away look suddenly replaced the thoughtful one in his eyes. "But the thing is, we talked about this a few months ago. He didn't hate me, he was _afraid _of me." **(A/N; That wasn't my idea. Thank you Skylark Evanson for inspiring me! You rock girl!)**

The shock of what he just told me showed on my face. "He-he was afraid… of _you_?" I repeated, disbelievingly. Ben smirked.

"Just to let to you know, Jules, that tone didn't really inspire confidence tomy ego," he said, teasingly, chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry, Ben, it's just…" I began, grinning sheepishly. "Him being afraid of you is like an oxymoron."

"Some kind of moron **(A/N; Hehe reference! :D)**," Ben said mockingly, trying to mimic Kevin's voice, to disastrous results. The result caused to laugh for about five whole minutes straight.

"Sooo, did he say why he was afraid of you?" I asked, hiccupping myself into seriousness.

"Yeah," said Ben, running his hand through his hair again, all humor gone from his face. I'm guessing he does the hand thing when he's nervous. "He told me that I was… too _perfect_. He was afraid of _perfection."_

"So _technically_, he wasn't afraid of you," I said, rubbing my chin in thought and raising my eyebrow at him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, smoothie straw half raised to his lips. He then put the smiling cup down, scowling.

"You suck, Julie," he said, pouting using his eyes to make a puppy dog face that he knew I adored.

I pursed my lips with a smile, trying to prevent the next question from escaping my lips. Finally after five seconds I couldn't take it anymore.

"Suck what?" I asked, just as Ben was taking a sip of his smoothie. He choked and spat the mixture out his mouth coughing hard extremely red in the face, from embarrassment or choking, I couldn't tell. I began to giggle. My other friend, Sierra, had taught my that question inadvertedly.

When Ben was able to breathe again, he said, still very red in the face, "You need to stop hanging out with Sierra, seriously."

"What? She's a good value!" I said defensively. I then took a quick look at my watch and gasped. "It's past my curfew!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Jules, I'll drive you home and we'll explain this to your folks," said Ben, rising from his seat. He took a quick look at me and said, "Do this again tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, smiling. He grinned, took my hand, and led me back to the car, for what would be the quietest ride home of my life.

* * *

**A/N; Actually, I owe this chapter to lilihearts and The Cretin! You both rule!**


	3. About His Dad Carl

**A/N; Sorry for the hug delay on this story. Had a big case of writers block. Any way ONWARD!**

* * *

I sat near the lake's edge, digging my toes into the sand by the water, watching it froth back and forth. It was Ben's decision to not return to Mr. Smoothy's today, so I suggested we go to the lake to talk. His mom had packed us a lunch and we slipped our bathing suits on underneath our regular clothes. Within the time length of an hour (due to avoiding the paparazzi) we were here. I was waiting for him to come back from the car with the picnic basket and sunscreen, because, even though I look 'beautiful' (as Ben puts it) in my pink bikini, it's kind of causing me to have a sunburn on my pale skin.

"Sorry about the wait Julie." I looked up at the sound of his voice. His form blocked out the sun with his height, giving off the effect of a solar eclipse. When a cloud passed over the sun, I saw him clearly. He looked great in his green swim trunks, showing off his bare chest and his slight hint of a six pack (Hey, I'm only human aren't I?). When he sat down next to me, he let out a great sigh while staring up at the sky. His bright green eyes shone like emeralds and a slight breeze blew his hair just right, giving off the essence of perfection. Well he's perfect in my eyes anyway.

"What are you thinking about, Ben?" I asked, my right pinky finger curling around his left one. He glanced at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm thinking about my Grandpa, Jules," he told me, looking back up at the sky, his eyes reflecting the brightness of the sun. "He's more of a father to me than my own dad is. I say that because he believed in me and what I could do. And he did practically raise me and Gwen. Isn't that weird?"

I thought for a moment and replied, "Not really. I could see how that would work. Do you favor him over your dad?"

Ben then took on a really sour face and said, "Oh definitely." The venom at which he had said those words really concerned me. Did he hate his dad this much?

"Why?" As ridiculous as it sounded, that was my only response to his statement, which, on my part, was sad. His scowl deepened and he furrowed his eyebrows tightly enough that he looked like he had a uni-brow.

"He's a jerkwad," Ben said, venomously, and with no difficulty. "My dad is a sewer technician, and he's always wanted a son so that he could follow in his footsteps. When I was born, he was so excited. He couldn't wait to get me a computer, so when I was four, he got me one. When it turned out I was better at kicking around a soccer ball then I was at typing, any bond that was formed when I was born was hence forth, disbanded."

There he shut his eyes, closing them hard. Tears were beginning to form and I could tell he was trying to fight them. Then, as he opened them again, letting tears spill down his pale cheeks, he said, "If he wanted me to run away, all he has to do is say so, and I will, gladly. 'Honor thy mother and thy father' right? That's how I'll honor him if he tells me to runaway."

"You wouldn't go would you?" I asked him, tears coming to my own eyes. He felt so strongly about his father and leaving his family that it scared me. Would he actually leave? "You wouldn't leave me and Elaina, would you? Or Kevin and Gwen? What about your mom? And your Grandpa?"

He sighed, wiping the tears away from his eyes, his bare chest giving a giant heave as he did so. "No, Julie," he said, giving me a small smile. "No way I would leave all of you in this mess we call home. But the sooner I could leave my parents house the better. I can't stand my dad. And my mom coddles me like there's no tomorrow, but I can kinda understand that, me being her only son and all."

"My only question is where will you go?" I asked him, stroking his left arm with two fingers. He smirked and chuckled nervously.

"Well not at your house for the simple reason that your dad scares me," he said, shuddering. When I smirked at him, he gave me a little shove. Why are boyfriends always afraid of their girlfriends' dad? "Anyway, I think I'll move in with Kevin or my Grandpa Max. I'm always welcome in either house so it'll be no problem."

"What about me and Elaina?" I asked, lazily tracing his chest with my fingertips. He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled slyly.

"Well just an f.y.i., I'm planning on sticking around for awhile," he told me staring put into the lake, watching the sun reflect off of it's surface. "Now whether or not you two want to or not is up to you, of course."

I thought for awhile, practically loving the fact that I was keeping him on the edge of his seat. Then I said, "Well I'm not sure about Elaina, but we'll see about me."

Ben chuckled again and said, while slipping his arm around my waist, "You tease me too much. But then again that's why I love you."

I smiled lovingly at him and snuggled my head into his chest. As I was cuddling with him I couldn't help but wonder about the other issues that he had with his family. As though he had read my mind, he looked at me and said, "let's talk about this tomorrow, Jules. Right now let's just enjoy the lake."

"Alright," I said grinning and gripping his arm in an teasing sort of way. "Have it your way, Benjamin."

He grinned at me mischievously and said, "Sooo, want me to lotion your back?" That is when I slapped him on the back of the head, but it still didn't ruin our day at the lake.

* * *

**A/N; Oh Ben. Why are guys such pigs? XD Laterz!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. About His Sister

**A/N; HAHA! NOT DEAD YOU BEN 10 SUPERFAN 101 HATERS! This chapter is mainly about his sister that I mention in one of my other stories! It may not not seem that way at first but is because that's how I roll!**

**Discalimer; I own nothing except Bree. Bite me.**

* * *

Julie's POV;

Ben and I were on our favorite hillside again, having a little lunch there on a blanket that we had laid out. It was a beautiful sunny day, with only a few clouds dotting the baby blue sky. This had become our favorite hang out spot because of its secrecy and isolation. We could finally get some peace and quiet from the aliens and the paparazzi. It was very enjoyable to say the least.

Ben was being very quiet, as opposed to how he was all week. He was goofy, sweet, and very loud for the whole week except now. Sometimes I think he puts on an act when he's around Gwen and Kevin, pretending to be arrogant and proud, but when he and I truly alone, he's a lot more quiet and humble then you'd think.

At that moment he let out a heavy, sigh, turning over onto his side from where he was laying, which was on his back and to the right of me. I looked at him curiously until the question escaped my lips.

"Why do you act differently when we're alone together?"

Ben turned over to look at me after the question had left my mouth. One of eyebrows raised so high that it was in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"What do mean, Jules?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You know, how, like, when you're around Gwen, Kevin, or other people, you act completely different," I said, brushing my ebony hair out of my eyes. "You're arrogant, hyperactive and oblivious, and yet when we're alone, _truly _alone, you're sweet, kind, and quiet."

Ben smiled charmingly at me and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess," he said after awhile, "I'm behaving how people would expect me to behave."

I widened my eyes at his explanation. He behaves how people _expect _him to behave? I thought that _I _was a people pleaser, but I behave like a good little A's student like my mom and dad want. Why do people expect him to behave obnoxiously? I don't get that, why should he _have _to behave that way?

"Why do they expect you to behave that way?" I asked him, crossing my legs and arranging my skirt to cover my thighs. Ben sat up, sighed heavily, and rubbed face with both of his hands. He looked so much like a little five year old when he did this. After awhile he pulled his knees into his chest, hugging his legs with his arms, and rested his chin on his knees.

"I told you about my sister, Bree, right?" he asked me. I nodded, for he had mentioned his twin sister on one of our dates before. He nodded back at me in a conformational sort of way and continued on. "Well after she was kidnapped, people kept talking about how I might never be the same. They kept talking about how'd I'd act so out of character that I wouldn't be the sweet, kind, and quiet boy that I once was. I guess I got so used to hearing it, that I just sorta… became that way. I was only 6 when that happened by the way."

After that he buried his face into his knees and I watched him with sad eyes. Why were people voicing their opinion around him at such an impressionable age? Six year olds don't know much, only what they are told. Ben wasn't much different than most six year olds, so why did they think that wouldn't apply to him.

"I think they thought that I would be so traumatized," he said bringing me out of my thoughts, "that I wouldn't be the same."

I looked at him curiously and said, "So you weren't traumatized?"

He grimaced and turned away from me, "Not exactly. I kinda have PTSD from it. And separation issues."

"I'm sorry Ben," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his to smile at me and put his hand on mine.

"Did they find any leads on your sister's case?" I asked, in my curiosity… and cluelessness.

"Nope," he said, plainly, as if it were nothing to him. "She isn't dead," he said quickly, sensing my worry, "I could if she was dead."

"How do you know?" I asked, sincerely confused.

"I just… know," he said, gazing out into the horizon with thoughtful green eyes. When I continued to gaze at him in question, he said, "Just trust me on this one Jules, I'd know if she was dead."

Something deep in me told me to trust his instincts. I smiled at him and cuddled his right arm. He looked at me lovingly and lay his head on mine. _So he has separation issues does he? _I thought to myself. _Well, he's all mine then! _

* * *

**A/N; Finished! Please review! Also did you know that a twin could tell if the other one is dead even if they are halfway across the world? True fact!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
